Idealistic
"Idealistic" by Digitalism is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a robot. By the shape of the body, it is a woman dancing. Her face, hands and other parts of her body are dark. She has no articulations, like if her arms and legs were floating. Her body changes color sometimes, like light blue, blue, pink, red and others. Background The background is a very dark blue scenery with diagonal pink lines going to the left and right from the center. Below the coach, we can see blue patterns that light up according to the rhythm of the song. At some points of the choreography, it looks like she uses her right hand as a weapon and throws a cube. In Just Dance Now, there are better patterns and sometimes the scenery turns pink. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine, all of which are the same: '''All: Shake both of your hands vigorously. idealisticbothgm.png|All Gold Moves Idealistic GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Idealistic ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''#thatPOWER * Addicted To You '(Black Light) ' * Barbra Streisand * Beauty and a Beat * Built For This' (Robots)'' '' * Gentleman * Good Feeling * Just Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye' '(Best of ''JD 2)' * ''Oh No! * Stadium Flow '(High Energy Girls)' * Y.M.C.A. Captions Idealistic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Initialization * Neon Flex * Neon Madness * Neon Mime * Neon Push * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Puppet * Robot Rise Trivia * The beta background had triangles at the back spinning and the blue bars had better quality. * The beta pictograms were cyan instead of magenta. * This is the first song in which a robot is dancing. The second such song was ''Satisfaction from ''Just Dance 2'', the third was'' Da Funk'' from ''Just Dance 3'', the fourth was Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) from ''Just Dance 4'', and the fifth was Nitro Bot from ''Just Dance 2014''. * The appearance of the routine is very similar to Satisfaction which is in the same game, Just Dance 2. * The part between 0:59 and 1:07 in the Just Dance 2 video below does not give points in both games. However, the Just Dance Now version features pictograms for that part. * In the icons of all games that this song appears in, the coach's glove is on her left hand. However, in the routine, it is on her right hand as all other routines have. Gallery Idealisticjd2now.jpg|''Idealistic'' idealistic.jpg|''Idealistic'' (Remake) idealisticmenu.png|''Idealistic'' on the Just Dance 2 menu idealistic_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 419.png|''Just Dance Unlimited/''Just Dance Now Avatar idealisticjd2.jpg|Beta Picture 1 just-dance-gameplay-idealistic.jpg|Beta Picture 2 Idealistictrailer.png|Beta Picture 3 pictos-sprite (14).png|Pictograms coach_jd2_idealistic.png|Coach extraction Videos File:Digitalism_-_"Idealistic" Just Dance 2 - Idealistic File:Digitalism_-_Idealistic_(Just_Dance_Now) Idealistic - Digitalism - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016